39 Clues Drabbles (Random stories)
by Aekaterina39
Summary: I have seen many people doing this. Drabbles are random stories that have only one chapter and no point at all. So, since I frequently come up with random ideas, I decided to start a drabble section too, so I can share my stupid random ideas with you:) Please read and I hope you like it! (Rating may change later)
1. Stone-Hearted

**Hi... yeah... BEFORE YOU KILL ME for uploading ANOTHER new story instead of updating, please know that I am literally out of inspiration for my other stories:( literally, I stare at the screen and can't continue:( so, okay, up until I find my inspiration again (which might be late, since stress about a lot of things does not help me) I will be updating a daily drabble -short story with one chapter, few words and no point at all- so like that I may find new ideas for my actual stories. I may not have ideas of continuing my actual stories but at least my brain is always full of pointless, one-chaptered stories. Like, I can always think of something that has 200-300 words XDD so, please don't kill me, and enjoy the drabble!^^ **

**Oh, another thing for drabbles. Usually, the name of the starring character is not mentioned in the story, and the readers have to guess or read the whole story till the end, where the name is actually mentioned. Sometimes drabbles are written in PoV. This one is a PoV one. Let's see if you can guess the starring character:**

_PoV (not saying the name.)_

The snow falls mercilessly. The sky is a metallic grey colour. So cold and unwelcoming. The clouds hang above the city, ready to fall over it, cover the whole world, in an eternal darkness.

I sit alone, in a distant corner in a park, with dead trees. Their branches, once covered in bright green leaves and colourful flowers, now are nothing more than skeletal, dead sticks, miserably hanging from the trees' trunks.

My heart feels a lot like those dead trees. Once bright, with colour and with a purpose. Now dead, alone, without any reason to exist.

Everything I knew is now gone. Everyone I loved, everything I cared about. Gone. And, along with them, my heart is gone as well.

The pain is way too great to simply overcome it. Those wounds will never heal. The scars will always be open and bleeding.

The others won't understand the pain. No, they won't. They mock me. They call me insane.

Maybe I am.

But _they _have made me insane.

I don't want to let them see my pain. Not anymore. No one of them must know. Never _ever _again.

I will keep it hidden. I will be emotionless. Heartless. Ruthless. They will never dare hurt me like that again... to them, I will be someone without a soul, without a heart. Like that, they will never see my pain again.

But...

Even if _they _don't see it...

Will that mean...

That _I _will be free of it too...?

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, it is pretty obvious this drabble was about Irina. Ehm... well since some of those who read this know how badly I am fan of Irina, this is not a surprise but anyway. I was just warming up:) so, this was just about how Irina wants to hide the pain the loss of Nikolai caused, because the others won't understand and will mock her. But, hiding a problem only makes it bigger, as implied by the last phrase. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it. Please leave a review AND DON'T KILL ME THANK YOU XD<strong>

**:) **

**Katja**


	2. Sunrise

**Yes yes yes I know that I should be uploading my stories. But, I have a huge prob, my mind is ful with random silly/funny/cute scenarios, and I just want so much to write and publish them, and I can't think of any thing to write on my actual stories:( sorry, I hope that tomorrow I will be able to upload a new chapter at the 'The Spy & The Lawyer' :( for now, just enjoy this drabble^^; and, once again, my apologies:3**

**BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY: I know that in drabbles we are supposed NOT to mention character names and leave it free for the reader to guess:3 but if I don't explain some things here, you may get a bit confused so here is the thing: the story is supposed to be taking place in Saint Petersburg, when Irina Spasky is around 10 years old. And, a few weeks ago I got the idea of Irina having an older brother, who in this story is 15 years old. His name is Ivan. They live only with her father because their mother 'abandoned' them-but I won't say anything more because I will explain it at Blooded Alliance. Anyway in this story Irina wants to see the sunrise.^^ Oh, and, I was desperately searching for a nickname for her, so her brother could call her like that, and I found a quite silly one so please don't kill me XDD **

**I hope you like it:)**

''Daddy?''

He sighed, as the squeaks of her daughter woke him up abruptly. Sigh... she was an early bird, just like her mother. Only that, her mother would wake early but not wake him too.

The man turned side, hoping his little girl would just get bored and leave.

But this was not like her at all.

''Daddy! Wake up!''

''Uh, sweetie, please lemme sleep... it is Sunday!'' he complained.

''But daddy...you promised you'd take me on the port to see the sunrise!''

''Uhh go and wake your brother... he can take you there too...''

His daughter rushed out of the room without a second word.

* * *

><p>''Ivan!''<p>

''Uh... what?''

''Wake up! I want to take me to the port to see the sunrise!''

''Are you out of your mind!? It is 5 o'clock in the morning!''

''Exactly. That is why I want to see the sunrise, silly!''

''Sis, go back to bed.''

''Dad said you should take me see the sunrise.''

''DAD!''

''Just do it Ivan...'' their father's voice echoed.

Ivan sighed. ''Fine... let's go...''

''Thank you, Ivan! You are the best big brother in the world!'' Irina gave her brother a hug.

* * *

><p>The two siblings stood at the port and watched, as the blush of dawn spread behind the horizon.<p>

Irina tightened her grip at her brother's hand.

''It is so beautiful!'' she said in excitement.

Ivan smiled. The look on his little sister's face convinced him that it was worth the early rousing.

''It truly is, Rin-rin. It truly is...''

* * *

><p><strong>Yes yes... I know... Rin-rin... but this was the only nickname for Irina I could come up with^^; at least it is cute^^ <strong>

**I hope you liked it and please leave a review. Thanks you very very very much!^^**

**Katja~**


End file.
